roblox_super_power_training_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Psychic Power
This stat is used for a multitude of Skills, most notably for the ability to become invisible and to see any other invisible player who have less psychic power, as well as playing a major role in the quest to gain the ability to fly. Psychic Power is used in calculating damage dealt by Soul Attack, Killing Intent, Hellfire, Soul Reap as well. For more information check their respective page. People usually call people Multipliers You can get more PP through these ways: Flying while Meditating - (10x) Requires Flight Ability. You can also head to the Floating Zen Temple, which has 4 areas to increase your PP. First Grass Lawn - Requires 1M PP (x100) Second Grass lawn - Requires 1B PP (x10k) The Bridge - Requires 1T PP (x1M) The Waterfall - Requires 1Qa PP (x100M) (Flying doesn't multiply the PP gained at the Floating Zen Temple) Note: When training your PP, you get it in intervals of 1.5s. Also these areas may change and more may get added in if the 1.8 update comes out. Trivia * At first, meditation is one of the hardest things to train apart from jumping as it requires you to sit down, disabling you from multitasking until you reach one of the body toughness training places or until you can fly. * If meditation is enabled while talking to the quest giver, the player can run and/or jump while meditating until the player switches to a different training tool. If you click too fast however it may kill you (Unpatched) * Psychic will not increase flight speed, even though it's one of the requirements in the quest that gives you the ability to fly. Instead, jump force is what will increase flight speed. * Psychic trains at an interval of 1.5 seconds, as opposed to Body Toughness and Fist Strength (when timed perfectly) which train at an interval of 1.25 second each. * All psychic areas are different from fist strength and body toughness areas, as psychic areas have different multipliers. * When training in the areas, you dont need the AFK Requirement to afk grind. AFK Grinding in the areas without the AFK requirement won't make you take damage. Glitches *In 1.7 there is a glitch that allows you to gain PP at a faster rate. To perform this glitch, you need AutoClicker2.0 which you can get from SourceForge.net or other websites. All you need to do is set the AutoClicker2.0 to 9 milliseconds where you can see 'Ms' at the top right, then just put your cursor to 3 at mid-bottom then just click F6/Start. Note: This glitch adds approximately 40% increase in the speed you gain PP helping you AFK grind more efficiently. You can also set the amount of time below 9ms, but depending on the AutoClicker Application you choose this may or may not speed up PP gain more than setting it at 9ms (Unpatched) *You can boost your psychic power x10. This glitch is really simple. First, you need to have the ability to fly (10k psychic power). Now fly and spam the button for psychic power for a short time (At least 2 seconds) and then fly around with a boost of 10x boost of psychic power! Note: You can do the reverse of this by doing the reverse of the instructions above. (Unpatched) Extra Statistics - Training Time Meditation is a simple leveling task, but because such great patience is required, it can seem like a grueling one. So how long are you going to be waiting till that next available Training Location? Let's find out, shall we? It's as simple as multiplying the numbers you see below, by your Psychic Power Multiplier. Example: If I'm meditating at The First Grass Lawn, and I have a Psychic Power multiplier of '''16'x, then I can expect to get ''3,840,000xp every hour that I meditate there. Equation: 240,000 x 16 = 3,840,000 Basic Meditation: 2,400.0 per hour Flying Meditation: 24,000.0 per hour The First Grass Lawn: 240,000.0 per hour The Second Grass Lawn: 24,000,000.0 per hour The Zen Temple Bridge: 2,400,000,000.0 per hour The Zen Temple Waterfall: 240,000,000,000.0 per hour Unlike Body Toughness, you can't use a Psychic training location before you have reached its Psychic XP requirement. If a player tries to do so, they will be met with Damage rather then Experience. Interesting Fact: When using the '9 millisecond AutoClick' glitch, a player can reach upwards of 123-139% more than at the normal Psychic gathering rate. After some testing, I have concluded that depending on the Click Application in use, increasing the Click speed to < 9ms does increase XP per min. ''*Testing preformed using the AutoHotKey Application. '' Category:Stats Category:Portal Category:Total Power Category:Informations